


Mit dir

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [554]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gonça couche avec tout ce qui bouge, Timmy en est peut-être jaloux.
Relationships: Timothy Chandler/Gonçalo Paciência
Series: FootballShot [554]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Mit dir

Mit Dir

Timmy mord sa lèvre quand il voit Gonça rentrer dans le vestiaire avec une marque violette sur le cou. Un autre mec pendant la nuit. Son ami boitille légèrement. Une autre baise pendant la nuit. Il sait que ce ne sont pas ses affaires, mais il n’aime pas voir Gonçalo se prostituer pour n’importe qui pendant la nuit quand n’importe qui dans l’équipe serait capable de lui expliquer que c’est une idée de merde. Mais personne ne le fait, et lui non plus, parce qu’il ne peut pas accepter le fait de priver la liberté de Gonça, même s’il n’aime absolument pas ce qu’il fait. Il aimerait vraiment pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans penser de lui comme un cul sur des jambes, mais il n’y arrive pas, encore moins quand le portugais se change devant lui, troquant son putain de jean moulant pour un short moulant toujours et encore son beau cul. Il peut voir les marques sur ses jambes, les séquelles d’une nuit endiablée où il peut se douter que Gonça n’a pas dormi seul. Timothy n’est pas officiellement jaloux. Officieusement, il aimerait d’une part que Paciencia arrête de fréquenter autant d’hommes, et d’autre part, être l’un d’eux. Timmy sait que c’est impossible, le portugais est borné.

Il rentre chez lui en essayant de ne pas y penser, il a désespérément essayer de ne pas regarder le corps de Gonçalo quand ils s’entraînaient, mais c’est raté. Il ne peut pas se mentir, l’attaquant est beau, et son corps ne fait que sublimer toute sa beauté. C’est une torture de ne rien pouvoir faire alors qu’il aurait besoin de le sentir comme tous les mecs qui ont ce droit. Gonçalo est injuste avec lui, il est presque sûr qu’André ou David auraient le droit de coucher avec lui s’ils lui demandaient. Timothy ne peut que prendre une longue douche froide en espérant que toutes ses folles envies finissent par se taire. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge quand il retourne dans sa chambre, sa serviette autour de son cou, pour voir Gonça sur son lit.

Totalement nu.

Les jambes écartées et levées.

Ses doigts dans son trou.

Timmy doit rester figé quelques longues secondes sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, ses mains cherchant quoi faire. Gonçalo ne semble pas le voir, mais il est conscient de sa présence dans la pièce quand il tourne légèrement sa tête vers lui. Il mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait pas vécu aussi longtemps pour vivre ce moment. Il ne veut pas abuser de l’attaquant, mais c’est si gentiment offert qu’il reprend le contrôle de son corps pour se glisser jusqu’à son lit, avant de s’asseoir dessus, poussant le bras de Gonça pour être entre ses longues et tentatrices jambes. Sa peau luit à cause de sa sueur, de l’excitation. Gonçalo est une magnifique bête de sexe, et Timmy ne pense pas pouvoir se retenir de le prendre. Il remercie mentalement le portugais pour sa préparation, comme ça il ne perd pas de temps à essayer de trouver un bon équilibre pour l’attaquant, il se contente de faire le plus facile à ses yeux. Paciencia plisse ses lèvres mais ne l’empêche pas de rentrer en lui, Timothy ne saurait pas vraiment décrire ce qu’il ressent, mais il est heureux de pouvoir enfin se frayer un passage à travers le corps de Gonça, de pouvoir enfin le faire sien, de pouvoir enfin montrer à Gonça à quel point il tient à lui et en a marre de le voir avec d’autres gars que lui.

C’est chaud et serré, mais c’est tellement bon. Timmy essaye de se contenir de ne pas trop blesser Gonça, mais il fait quand même quelques va-et-vient, la friction est attrayante. Gonça s’écroule dans ses bras avant qu’il ne comprenne tout. Timothy l’embrasse en passant doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre.

« Pourquoi ? » Timmy est obligé de lui demander

« Parce que je veux être avec toi, parce que je ne veux pas que tu aies honte de poser ton regard sur moi, parce que je t’aime Timmy. »

« Tu n’avais pas besoin de coucher avec n’importe qui pour me le dire. »

« Je sais, mais tu es là maintenant… »

Fin


End file.
